Jailbreak
It is not often that an opportunity such as this presents itself. The door to Myiari's cell, the medic now separated from her friend, what remained of him anyway, slowly creeps open. Were the medic one to keep time well, she might realize that it was one of her semi-regular feedings, if not, the presence of a white-armoured being walking in, rifle slung on his right shoulder and a tray of foodstuffs occupying both hands. And while the opportunity to confront an armed soldier is not one that many relish, compared to what she has seen in the past, the prospect of one coming in alone and not actually wielding his weapon might be a good thing. Myiari remains sitting in one corner of the cell curled up on herself and her arms folded over her knees. She says nothing as the trooper enters, and fails to even acknowledge him outside of a brief glance towards the door before returning to her moping. As he approaches, she presses herself even further against the wall, attempting to shy away. "Pitiful thing; you should just give up and talk. Your friend's about to, and if he doesn't then at his age he shouldn't be at it too much longer." The Stormtrooper's voice comes off ass slightly mechanic, a side-effect of the helmet he wears, although certainly an intentional one might to think if one considers the chilling effect. The tray is tossed at the medic's body rather than put down. "Do you hear him screaming? He might have made a good singer with all that he screams." Myiari whimpers softly as the tray is flung at her, raising her arms to shield herself. At the man's comments, she narrows her eyes slightly, though there is still a note of fear within them. "Stop it," she murmurs feebly. "Don't...Don't speak about him that way." "Or what, you'll do what exactly?" Even the voice transmitter can't hide the sense of utter superiority found in the Stormtrooper's answer. "Scream and rail and beg for mercy? You understand that he has begged for mercy by now, no one takes that much pain and doesn't. Soon, he'll either break and talk, or just break. And that's exactly what you did." The man's booted foot swings back, although the kick that comes is slow, as if even Myiari's reflexes are dismissed now. "Shut up..." Myiari shakes her head and cowers for a moment, but in that instant, her demeanor seems to change, as if a switch had been flicked. Her eyes become cold and filled with rage. "SHUT UP!" With a loud shriek, she forcefully kicks out at the Stormtrooper's remaining leg, aiming to knock it out from underneath him. That moment of underestimating the skills of the medic might prove to be the Stormtrooper's undoing. His other leg just about to hit his target, he suddenly finds himself losing his balance and going down hard. But he is a trained professional and already he is beginning to gather his wits even as he still falls, throwing himself back to get out of the medic's immediate reach. Far away, though not too far, in a room with a large monitor dominating one wall of it, not by its size but because of the wall's utter lack of distinction, there are two people. One of those people, those two men, is seated in a hard chair right in front of the screen, the scene of the developing fight of great interest. "He understands that he is to make this as realistic as possible, even if limbs are broken?" Not leaving the Stormtrooper much chance to recover, Myiari frantically retrieves the food tray that had originally been tossed at her and hurls it right back, putting a bit of spin on it and aiming for the man's head. Though most definitely not a killing blow, it would probably disorient him or knock him out even with his helmet on. "He's an Imperial stormtrooper, sir," replies Brek, his helmet tucked beneath this arm. He lays a hand upon the table in front of him, drumming his armored fingers upon the surface, gray eyes fixed on the monitors and reflecting the specks of light within them. "We are trained to be loyal and able to withstand pain." He bites down on his lip, watching the fight ensue, folding his arms together across his white breastplate. "His name is Alek Telsinc," he comments, more to himself than his superior. "He came from Charentoth and joined the Imperial military because there were no other prospects for him." A bitter smile crosses his face, and only then does he turn to address Rainier. "He wanted to be a bartender." Rainier leans back in his chair, his right leg crossed over the left. It is almost as an intrigued spectator that he watches the duel between the two. The feed is carried as near-to-instantaneous as can be achieved with modern technology and so he is not worried that it will not degenerate too far for them to intervene. "Is that so, Halsmer? You have spent much time developing a rapport with that Stormtrooper it seems. Is that your story or did other reason call you to join the glorious service of the Emperor?", why does he smile then? Perhaps it is because the Stormtrooper takes straight in the head the tray that was thrown at him, the dull clang of metal on...near-metal echoing through the room. And while dazed, he is certainly not out as almost by reflex his leg is kicked out, this time much faster. Driven primarily by rage, Myiari's fighting spirit is seemingly renewed and she manages to dodge the incoming kick with ease, swerving her body to one side so that the foot sails past her. With a mighty warcry, she launches herself at the trooper, hoping to tackle him to the floor with both her momentum and her body weight. "I talk with people, sir. I find it pays to understand those you fight alongside. It may explain my strange opinions." He stares at the fight, the concern on his features displayed in stark contrast to Rainier's neutral spectation. One gauntlet rises, molding to his chin, a sympathetic wince crossing his face as he watches - and hears - the tray find purchase. "I still remember the names of most of the men I've fought with. Most of them are dead now. As for me... I went into it for my parents. This was over a decade ago. The economy was rough, they had no jobs, I... joined the military because it looked good, sir. They saved on not having to support me, I sent my wage back to them. It worked." He cranes forward to get a closer look at the screen. "You are a good son, you should be proud of that. The Empire has at its heart a well-functioning family unit and it is good that you take care of them. But you are also a sentimentalist, work on that," Rainier replies before finally he shrugs. "But we are all allowed to be sentimental from time to time, so long as it does not distract from our duties." The Stormtrooper at least gets a break, while his kick is dodged, with perhaps too much ease, there is one thing he has going, that he is encased in hard armour. And when one tries to slam into a hard surface with a soft object, then the soft object is hurt. Although in this case the slam is also enough to send the Stormtrooper sprawling on the ground, his rifle flying out of his reach. "They're dead now," Brek observes, wincing again as he watches the stormtrooper go down. "I stay because it's the only thing I'm any good at, and because I believe in the Empire's capacity for good. If that makes me a sentimentalist, sir, I'm not going to apologize for it." His hands grip the edge of the table as he continues staring at the fight, scrutinizing it with narrowed eyes before adding, critically, "Alek's going over-the-top with losing this scuffle... He'd be a terrible sabacc player." Myiari is relentless in her onslaught. Shrugging off the initial pain of ramming an armored opponent, she's quickly upon him like a predator to its prey. The medic violently rips off the Stormtrooper's helmet and then proceeds to beat him over the head with it over and over, attempting to render him unconscious. All the while, her expression is cold and marred with anger, though her features shift very little aside from a faint scowl. Before long, the Stormtrooper is just that, what started as an attempt to prompt the medic's escape ending up with him rendered unconscious and sure to wake up with more than a headache. "He is to be congratulated on playing along with this. His devotion to the Empire at all personal costs will be noted in his file." Rainier's right hand moves, a tiny remote, until then shielded from sight by his body, brought to view as he uses is to change the camera used, the one switched to showing the entrance of the medic's cell as well as a neighboring one some ways down the hall. "If she does as expected, she will go to check on her friend, find the cells opened and she will find him in...What condition is he in, Trooper? Is he able to walk or at least be dragged along?" "He's old, and a Mon Calamari besides," points out Brek, his mouth twisting for a moment in evident concern. "Our medical sciences aren't as informative as would be ideal on the subject of non-human species, but he seems to be in reasonably good condition... for the torture we put him through." There's a note of disapproval in the trooper's tone, but it's quickly overriden as he continues speaking, his attention now on the 'sacrificial lamb' sent to Myiari's cell. He gestures, pointing there to the armored form on the floor. "He should receive attention as soon as possible," he adds, letting his arm fall to his side. "The medic is a surprisingly good fighter. Practical experience seems to have taught her a great deal." Myiari doesn't make for the Senator's cell right away. Instead, she begins rifling through the downed Stormtrooper's equipment, first confiscating his blaster rifle and then searching for more useful things like thermal detonators or a first aid kit. Judging by her quick, to-the-point search, she seems to already know where these things ought to be located if the trooper was equipped with them. After retrieving whatever she can carry, she slings the E-11 over her shoulder and departs the cell, making her way down the hall to where the Mon Calamari is being kept. "Incidentally, you are from Coruscant; have you gone to the operas they put on there? Even if you can't attend the shows, I understand that they retransmit them across various holo-theatres throughout the planet," Rainier replies, another click of a button on the remote switching the image on the screen to that from within the Senator's cell, although it is relatively dark, not much in the form of light provided the prisoner within. "My parents watched them, sir, but I've never been one for them," replies Brek, his tone distracted. His attention has turned to the Senator, his eyes narrowing to a squint as if to best the darkness of the screen. He paces a couple of steps to the left in idle restlessness, his hands shifting into his pockets. A moment of silence before he adds, his curiosity besting him: "Why do you ask, sir?" His eyes turn as well, attempting to weigh the lieutenant's expression. The door to Tokoga's cell is slid open, revealing the medic's silhouette and filling the room with dim light from the hallway. She scans the floor, seeking the Senator's form but eventually bumps into it - or rather nearly trips over it. Without even checking to see if he's conscious or not, she drags him towards the open doorway and begins working at ripping a few strips of cloth from the man's robes and fashioning them into a sort of makeshift harness that she wraps around his torso and arms, enabling Myiari to drag him both quickly and easily without being hindered too much herself. "If you're awake, we're leaving," she says at length, both her expression and voice uncharacteristically deadpan as she slides her stolen rifle underneath one arm and sets it to its stun setting. "A-alright," Tokoga stares in disbelief at the armed medic. That...wasn't what he had been expecting. His leg of course still quite broken, the Mon Calamari does his best to hobble along from the makeshift harness and not slow her too much. "How'd you get out?" The two's path is made clear as the image appearing in their spectator's screen switches, this time back outside, the only way out of the hallway they were in up a flight of stairs that led to the main floor of the building. Of course, just then, a pair of boots began descending the stairs, their white colour making clear who is coming down. Although, as of yet, the soldier seems to be unaware of what awaits at the stairs' feet, the low ceiling of the hallway blocking his view. "Because this is a dramatic moment, at least for those two, and I always had a sense for theatrics. That is something you will have to develop if you expect to work in the military's special forces. Not simply how to plant a bomb, but how to make sure that it goes off in the right place and at the right time so as to make as much effect on the enemy's morale as possible, beyond actual physical damage. Terrorists value that skill and in some cases you will be called to be just that." The suspicion in Brek's eyes is undisguised as he receives this explanation from Rainier, his hands falling on the table again as he comes to a stop and glances at the screen once more. "You have a good point, sir," he replies at length, in as diplomatic a tone as he can manage. "I've never liked drama very much. It feels too fake to me." Only then does he notice the descending feet, breaking off at the beginning of his next sentence. Instead he only gestures with a nod, tensely asking the lieutenant, "He's aware of his role?" "I ripped his helmet off and beat him over the head with it until he was unconscious," Myiari replies bluntly, scanning the hallway for opposition. Upon noticing the Senator attempting to walk, she frowns slightly, though her face remains largely expressionless. "Don't try to walk; it's obvious that you can't. The whole point of the harness is so I can drag you across the floor. It's not as uncomfortable as it sounds. Just try not to move too much." "If you insist...I just want to get out of here," Tokoga says, falling limp and giving up the largely futile effort. Somehow, the mental image of the scene Myiari just described makes him feel quite a bit better. "Very little that matters in the world isn't fake in some way or other. The most effective things in the world have little 'truth' to it. Our jobs in missions such as these is to take advantage of the natural chaos that clouds everything in your surroundings and tell a convenient tale that is believable," Rainier replies, the man's teachings imparted casually and without anything more than quick glances at the Stormtrooper beside him. Although they are more reflective of his background in intelligence than anything the Trooper might have dealt with in the past. Just then, the Stormtrooper climbing down the stairs reaches the bottom of them, and he steps into the hallway, his body frozen before he can take so much as one other step. "What th..." the words stiffled as his training kicks in. He did not seem to expect to find the two prisoners not only free but carrying one of his comrade's E-11s and heading towards him. Already he is beginning to move to the side, hoping to be granted the few moments necessary to draw his weapon and aim it. Myiari doesn't even so much as flinch at the Stormtrooper's arrival and continues walking down the hallway at a casual walk, though she leaves the Senator behind. "Stay there. Let me take care of this first," she calls back to him, lofting the Stormtrooper helmet she had also brought along with her over her shoulder for Tokoga to catch. "If anyone comes up from behind, throw it at them." With that said, she then focuses her attention on the soldier in front of her, raising her weapon and firing off a stun bolt in his direction as he attempts his evasive maneuvers. "For example, the stormtrooper recruitment campaigns," Brek observes, not without a trace of bitter humor. The smile that curves across his face is humorless and cold, not unlike one of Rainier's own expressions. "I don't have much experience with such things, sir." He watches the screen, biting down on his lower lip for a moment as he watches the stormtrooper react. He submits an approving nod, seeming pleased with the man's trained response to the situation. "Until now, I've only been sent in to shoot problems, die as part of a calculated feint, or both. It tends to leave one rather disillusioned, sir." "Happy to," Tokoga quips jovially at the task, momentarily examining the helmet. Resisting the urge to look behind him at the action between Myiari and the stormtroopers, Tokoga keeps his eyes trained on the path from behind, ready to do as much damage as he possibly could with the helmet. It seemed to have worked pretty well for Myiari, at least... For the first time since the evening's entertainment commenced, Rainier turned to look at the Stormtrooper beside him and a smile was finally granted, not a patronizing or approving one, barely beyond a quirk of his lips. "The thing about illusions is that they hide the blaster pointed at you." When he returns to watching the action before him, it is to see the Stormtrooper flying back from the bolt that hits him straight on. While the armour protects from some of the stun bolt's effects, he is still sluggish, struggling to get back on his feet from where he fell just before the stairs. The medic continues her advance until she reaches the downed trooper, at which point she presses the sole of her boot against his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor. She bends over and makes a point of removing his helmet as well, meeting him face to face with a cold glare. "Exit. Tell me where it is," she demands, leveling the muzzle at his head. "I'm not in a very good mood, so if I don't get the answer I need, I have no problem with shooting you or twisting your head clean off your spine and moving on to someone who -will- tell me what I want. Being a medic, I assure you, I do know how to do just that." "I'd rather see the blaster, sir, if it's all the same to you." Brek winces again, his attention focused on the unfortunate trooper. He breaks from the conversation to remark, more to himself than his superior, "I'm not entirely convinced she hasn't had military training..." He watches the ensuing, impromptu interrogation, eyes narrowing to slits. The sympathetic pain turns to a brief, affected expression, her demeanor seeming to catch him off-guard. "I think we pushed her too far, sir," he remarks to Rainier, glancing over his shoulder with a frown. "I'd listen to her and answer if I were you," Tokoga advises the trooper, holding the helmet from the earlier stormtrooper up demonstratively for the stormtrooper from his position against the wall. "She's quite determined." "You think? Maybe we should just kill her just as she is about to escape but not before the Senator is able to get away. It might be a waste. A weakness such as hers can be exploited and it is likely that she will come up against us in the future." "Die you...", the next word from the Stormtrooper better left unsaid although he obviously says them. "Let me help you." The Stormtrooper moves his right hand, slapping it on his left forearm, a security precaution triggered as the alarm begins to go off through the building. This seems to take the last out of the man and he slumps back. "Our cue then.", says Rainier as he begins to rise, "Don't hesitate to harm them if called upon but the point is to not kill them," and with that he is on his way out of the room and to the stairs leading to the main floor below. Brek is quick to shove on his helmet, tightening his armor. His unofficial promotion above the rank and file has granted him a couple of equally unofficial priveleges, and thus he has eschewed the standard-issue E-11 for a DL-18 pistol. He draws it and switches it to stunning blasts, following Rainier hastily down the stairs. "Yes, sir," he replies, confirming his obedience. Myiari fires another stun bolt into the Stormtrooper for good measure despite him already being unconscious and doesn't bother with frying his comlink - the damage had already been done. Quickly, she strips off his chestplate and relieves him of his blaster rifle, tossing both to the Mon Calamari along with a small pack of flash grenades as she jogs back. "Take those. Use the chest plate as a shield, set the rifle's setting to stun only," she says, her instructions brief and to the point. "Watch my back and use the flash grenades if we're followed." She grabs hold of the harness again and resumes dragging the Senator, picking up the pace even as she traverses the stairs. "...and no matter what happens, once you're clear, get as far as you can. I don't care how, even if you have to crawl." "Trust me, I want to be as far away from here as you do," The Mon Calamari catches the gear, hoists the grenades across his chest and flips the setting selector down to the desired position, an action taken mostly for the medic's benefit. No point in arguing about it, especially when he's being slid around with a harness. It was as if the residence's design was made for a firefight just like this. The stairs leading up from the basement were at the southern end of the structure where as those leading up to the second floor were at the northern end facing one another from either side of the open hallway. There were plenty of doorways and other openings from this hallway, to a large room from where the more technical efforts against the Republic were directed and so on. At the very centre of it was one opening that branched into a narrow section at which the door outside was, something perhaps gleaned by the way the building was designed. The house's relative emptiness allowed the littlest of sounds to carry and that of a pair booted feed climbing down stairs carried far, but speed was of an utmost importance in this. Rainier was the first to get down and he took position in a closet he opens, thankfully there were no clothes or such to toss out and betray him. As Myiari peaks the stairs, she quickly takes notice that the main floor of the building isn't unoccupied. "We have company," she states somewhat unnecessarily, peeking from behind the edge of the doorway. "Can't see them." Slipping her goggles over her eyes, she withdraws one of the stolen flash grenades from her pocket, arms it, and then lobs it down the highway towards Brek and Rainier. "Cover me." Brek, falling back on his combat training, rushes past Rainier, the glint of the oncoming grenade triggering an instinctive reaction. He steps out of its way and catches it in its hand, the impact of the hard exterior jarring his bones. Taking momentary sight down the hall, he hurls it away before it has a chance to explode in his grasp, diving back into cover and raising his pistol in readiness for the ensuing firefight. "You're making a mistake!" he calls. "You're outnumbered here, just surrender!" His face wrinkles for a bit at the conscious lie, but his tone does not betray him. "Mind the doors!" the Mon Calamari says, also a rather unnecessary statement. While Myiari moves lobs the grenade, Tokoga readies himself in a prone position at the top of the stairs. A number of shots are sent in Brek's direction as he dives, but they're too late to hit their intended target. "_You're_ making a mistake. Get out of our way," Tokoga calls back. He should have expected grenades, but for them to actually be tossed at him is another matter altogether, thankfully for his skin he has competent soldiers with him. "I think that if I was making a mistake, Senator, I'd be dead already whereas you're halfway there." He pokes his arm out of the cover he's fashioned for himself, a blue stun bolt directed at where the grenade was thrown from. The use of stunning shots perhaps revealing the value the prisoners still hold. Myiari pokes her head out form behind the corner to see just who she's dealing with only to duck back, allowing the shot to sail past her and fizzle harmlessly into the wall. In any case, judging from the familiar voices, it quickly becomes obvious who's shooting at them. Instead of tossing back a witty retort, she fires back at Rainier in kind, popping out of cover briefly to get a shot off and not really aiming. Having placed himself against the wall on the side of stairs opposite the side Rainier and his cover are on, Tokoga's tried to get as much vision on where Rainier is as he can get from the back of the hallway. They were still firing stun rounds...that's rather odd. Why would they still want them alive at this point? Laying the chest piece of the stormtrooper armor across his exposed flank, he pokes his gun through the hole between the plate and the wall, sighting in on the temporarily exposed part of the Imperial. "Minor details," he mutters under his breath as he exhales and squeezes the trigger. Rainier is just on his way to firing again when the twin blaster shots are directed at him, "Teach me to open my mouth.", he grumbles. Unfortunately for him, what part of him was exposed, the left side of his body, takes the brunt of Tokoga's shot, and while its effects are mitigated by the armour he wears, the man is forced to drop the blaster he had held, the shot almost instantly sapping his ability to control his left arm. Ducking back under cover. "Stun grenade," he calls out to the trooper not far away, "We need them to get out." Brek unclips the detonator from the small of his back, hefting the white cylinder in his gauntlet and activating it. "Yes, sir," he grunts, lunging out into the open for a moment to sight down the hallway. "I warn you, though," he remarks, his filter managing to convey the strain of gritted teeth, "I routinely performed below expectations in detonator training!" He flings the object, arm stretching as it careens down the hallway. He's tried his best to judge the angle and place the object somewhere behind the Senator and the medic, and he throws himself back into cover, drawing his pistol again. Upon seeing the grenade lobbed in her direction, Myiari dives forward, firing her blaster as she does, and lands in a small ingress in the wall just across the hall. It wasn't much, but it was spacious enough to allow her to dodge the projectile. "Senator! Give me the helmet and a stun grenade," she calls out, waving to the Mon Calamari, but saying nothing as to what she's planning. "Here!" Not bothering to question what Myiari has in mind, Tokoga reaches onto one of the lower steps where he had stashed the extra equipment, puts one of the grenades inside the helmet, and sends it spinning down the hallway toward the young medic. The glop explodes harmlessly after some rather nice acrobatics from the part of the medic, although that is perhaps the wrong word to use now. All this Rainier can see, or assume anyway, from his new position on the left half of the house, having moved even as the trooper kept the two escapees busy. While it did place him closer to the two they were fighting, so too did his new vantage point, in an otherwise blank and unfurnished room place him where he wanted. Peeking out into the hallway to let loose another shot from his weapon, again aimed at the medic, judged to be the greater threat. Myiari reaches out to catch the helmet, but in doing so leans out far enough for Rainier's shot to strike her in the shoulder. She emits a soft hiss of pain; though the blaster bolt doesn't down her, it's enough to hinder movement of the limb. Ducking back quickly, she positions the grenade inside the helmet in such a way that it won't fall out, but still easy enough for her to arm it. "Get ready to run. As soon as it's in the air, make a break for the exit," she says to Tokoga, her expression grim but determined as she attempts to shake the numbness out of her arm. "I'll cover you as best as I can." Peeking her head around the corner, she fires off another round of shots, this time aimed at Brek. Again taking advantage of the exposed Imperial, Tokoga takes a few shots across the hall when Rainier comes out of his cover to fire at Myiari. "I'll roll across the hallway as quickly as I can," he says with a small smirk once done with the small volley, slinging the rifle across his shoulder for the occasion. While Rainier pushes forward, drawing the attention of the medic and the Senator, Brek moves forward out of cover, his pistol held out as he fires loosely, a storm of blaster bolts raining down the hall. He, too, is shooting off stunning blasts, rather than the red bolts characteristic of lethal power. The flashes of bloody light reflect off his chestplate in distorted fashion as he makes for his cover, his helmet tilted clumsily in an attempt to keep his aim straight. After providing the cover fire, he turns and makes his way down the stairs, barreling after Rainier and diving into the room his superior is currently occupying. Occupying is not quite the word for it. While his attack was successful, less successful were his attempts to get back in cover, a well-aimed bolt from the Mon Calamari succeeding in striking him. And while the armor he wears underneath his jacket takes the brunt of it, again the man nearly falls down from the sheer shock of it. A few curses can be heard coming from the room as he stumbles back into it. Finally, though, he can regain some control and the man switches his blaster to an awkward left-handed grip although not before increasing its setting to the highest level. "Keep them off my back.", and with that prompting to the trooper, he aims his blaster at the feet of the farside wall. The initial shots punch down large holes before the following ones collapse an entire section of it and sends it falling far below by the faint echo. Depending on one's perception of their far-surroundings when their more immediate one is so chaotic, one might hear the oddest of sound. A wail that recedes into nothingness before growing louder again, and louder still every time it could be heard again. The sound of a siren quickly approaching...this area, it might be yet too early to hope that it is approaching this particularly structure. Her preparations complete, Myiari peeks around the corner and nearly eats a faceful of stun bolts, though her quick reflexes enable her to avoid it. She shoulders her rifle loosely - she'd need to be able to access it quickly - and sticks her hand into the helmet, arming the grenade. "Go, now!" she hollers, stepping into the hallway and hurling the helmet and the active stun grenade inside it towards the pair of Imperials. On cue when Myiari moves out of her cover, Tokoga half-leaps/half-lurches forward to get some starting momentum, then rolls the remaining distance across the hallway to whatever offshoot of it leads to their way out. "Do you hear that? Civil Security! We have to get their attention!" Should be easy, with a small arsenal of stun grenades and assault rifles. From the outside, there was little to mark this building as one that deserved special mention; it was a standalone one, two-floored, although that did not properly convey just how big it was. There were several on either side of it on this street that were occupied and the sound of all hell breaking loose was sure to not go unmissed. And as it was in one of the more proper neighborhoods of the city, law enforcement responded quickly when firefights broke out here. As a matter of fact, it is quite clear that this is just what is happening as the sirens grow louder, making it unmistakable just what it is that draws them here. Inside, though, Rainier worries not so much about the sirens in the near distance but rather the helmet he sees comes slowly rolling to a halt before the room's entrance. And as a game of bowling was not what they were playing, he waits not to see what is to come out of this rather odd threat. "Jump!", can be clearly heard shouted from the room where they are in just before the grenade explodes. Of course, as it explodes, the force of it is only slightly lessened by the helmet, which is certainly not enough of an immovable object to stop the explosion's force. And it shattered into many small pieces that are sent flying up and outwards, much of them straight into that room the two Imperials were in. The helmet grenade having achieved its desired effect, the medic unshoulders her rifle and makes a break for the door, keeping her eyes peeled for any attacks that might come from behind. As she comes up from behind the Senator, she grabs hold of the harness still around his shoulders and proceeds to drag him out the rest of the way. "Watch my back," she says curtly, fumbling around in her pockets for another grenade. "Sounds like they're gone. Quite impressive." Tokoga comments as he readjusts to the harness, unslinging the rifle and looking down into the hallway in case there were any remaining personnel around who might be feeling lucky. "I still have the rest if you're out. Right pocket." Just then, the door to the outside is kicked in, although thankfully it still remains a few steps away from the two left standing in the house. And from it come running a pair of heavily-armored beings, their uniforms that of one of the more elite units of the local planetary forces, needless to say they are also armed. Quickly enough, the two former prisoners are seen, "Hands in the air, drop your weapons!" Myiari is slow to drop her blaster and regards the newcomers with a slightly wary gaze. Nonetheless, she eventually complies. "The Senator needs immediate medical attention," the medic states bluntly, unceremoniously dragging the Mon Calamari forth; despite her own injuries and the chaotic firefight she's just emerged from, her cold demeanor hasn't faded. "And there's Imperial troops running around inside the house. About a half-dozen or so." Astonishment registered on the men's faces after it is realized just who they have, or claim to have anyway. But at the mention of Stormtroopers, the two men, soon followed by the rest of their squad fan out into the house, into the room pointed out, and up and down either stairwell. "What happened? How did you get here?" The person who spoke was a diminutive Bothan, the last to arrive shortly after the rest of the officers have fanned out, the alien's fur bristling as he gazes upon the carnage to be found around. "Senator?" Apparently he could not only recognize one Mon Calamari from another, but also recognize the Senator specifically. "Who are you?", this question addressed to Myiari. "Myiari Oerstead," the medic replies, a note of irritation in her voice. "Emergency Medical Unit, Station 3. If you don't believe me, you can call up my supervisor right now and ask where I've been for the past week. As for what we're doing here: kidnapping and torture. That say enough?" Myiari falls silent, staring the Bothan in the eye for a few moments before gesturing to the harness still in her hand. "Medical attention. Now." Sighing exasperatedly, Tokoga searches his pockets until he finds his Senate ID/cardkey, which gets offered up to the officer as an explanation. "If you don't mind..." "And here we were thinking that you made off on some secret adventure off-planet," the Bothan says, whistling through his teeth as he notices the extant of the damage on not only the Mon Cal but the medic as well. He looks outside the exit before shouting for a medical team to arrive, one having been brought along just in case. Just then, the first of the squad returns, the two sent down below into the basement, "No one there, not even traces of a person being dragged anything, but we did not notice a door, most of it was covered in dust, but the edges were clear, probably where they escaped, there's a heavy lock that's engaged from the other side." Similar reports come in from the other teams, the Imperials apparently having taken great care to plan their eventual escape. "Let's leave for now, we'll impose a blanket ban on private off-planet travel in the short term in the area and implement rigorous screening at the public starports. But you need medical help and debriefing," the Bothan brooking no disagreeme